Interview with Wisp about Doc
Log Title: Interview with Wisp about Doc Characters: Sergeant Shockwave, Wisp Location: Command Center - The Pit Date: January 29, 2007 Players: Bzero (Shockwave), Carrie (Wisp) TP: Old Soldiers Never Die TP Summary: Shockwave questions Wisp about Doc's attack on General Hawk. Category:2007 Category:Logs Category:Old Soldiers Never Die TP As logged by Shockwave - Monday, January 29, 2007, 9:37 PM ---------------------------------------------- Command Center - The Pit ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- This is the Heart of the G.I. Joe Base. It is setup almost like NASA's Mission control, but on a grander scale. Instead of only one wall filled with Screens and information, three of the walls have large screens that display maps and Information. Leading from the center of the room is a slope filled with rows of Monitoring stations, where Individual techs can watch just part of the world. In the center of the room, from which all the slopes start, is a raised Dais. From there the Command Center's Command Staff can watch the action and also address troops or other groups gathered along the fourth wall, which is set up like a briefing area. All of the Pit seems to be accessible from various doors leading from the Command Center. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Wisp slips back to her console, after a conversation with Falcon. Sergeant Shockwave enters a while later, glancing around the room. Wisp glances up, waving. "Hi there." Shockwave glances at Wisp, nods to himself, and approaches her. Wisp smiles, watching as Shockwave approaches, and raising her eyebrows. "something wrong?" Shockwave says, "Well, Captain, if the monitors are quiet, I was wondering if I could ask you a couple of questions." Wisp smiles a little at that, raising her eyebrows. "Yes, the monitors are quiet, and certainly." Shockwave nods, and pulls out a small, leather-bound notebook. "Do you mind if I sit?" He looks at Wisp, waiting patiently for her response before sitting. Wisp smiles a little a bit, sliding a chair out. "Go right ahead." Shockwave sits down, and takes off his MP helmet, giving Wisp a reassuring grin. Wisp smiles even more, raising her eyebrows just a bit. "Something wrong?" Shockwave says, "Just trying to finish up an investigation." His voice is very melodic and pleasant. "I understand you were involved with Doc's attack on General Hawk." It's more of a statement than a question. Wisp nods a little at that and sighs. "I was the first one to see that he had a knife. I shouted a warning, but it wasn't reacted to in time... I wound up tripping our supposed Doc with the bedsheet." Shockwave nods. "Now, what was Doc doing prior to the attack?" Wisp sighs a little, thinking back. "Sitting on the bed, with his niece next to him, from what I remember. He couldn't do a whole lot else, or so it seemed at the time. He only stopped being disoriented when he saw Hawk, and whatever programming had been in him, kicked in." Shockwave nods, making notes in his pad. Shockwave says, "What was Dr. Greer doing prior to the attack?" Wisp bites her lip a little. "She was next to Doc. The entire time. That's why I wondered about her, really. Depending on when the scalpel was palmed. Because I thought she would have seen that, if she'd been with him." Shockwave nods. "What was her immediate reaction when Doc attacked General Hawk?" Shockwave's soft voice is even and steady, and his expression is carefully neutral. Wisp nods a little bit. "She was shocked, initially. A few moments after that, though, she moved to help Hawk, and treat his injuries. That's the thing that makes me think she may not have known. For all her dislike and mistrust of military people, she wound up saving Hawk, if she hadn't, he probably would have bled to death." Shockwave nods. "So, in your opinion, she reacted to save Hawk -- her hesitation was due to surprise?" Wisp nods a little bit. "It certainly seemed that way, yes." Shockwave nods. "You credit her direct involvement with Hawk's survival? What about the arrival of Evac and Stretcher?" Shockwave looks at Wisp, tapping his pencil on the side of his notebook idly. Wisp bites her lip. "Evac and Stretcher got there, yes, but not til after the fact. He may have bled too much by the time they got there, if nothing had been done. You'd have to ask them that, though... I'm not a doctor." Shockwave nods. "I've spoken with them. I'm asking your opinion on Dr. Greer's involvement." Shockwave's voice remains calm and even. Wisp nods a little bit and shrugs slightly. "It's just hard to pin down. Again, as much as he was cut, immediate action by a trained professional was needed." Shockwave nods with you. "But, it seemed that Greer immediately tried to help - she didn't wait until help arrived and he would have been saved either way." Wisp nods a bit at that. "Right. She immediately went to Hawk, after the initial shock, before anyone else got there." Shockwave nods, making another note. He looks up at Wisp. Wisp looks back, quietly, biting her lip. Shockwave says, "Aside from Greer's disillusionment with the military, and Doc's ability to secure a scalpel... is there anything else you've noticed that would cast Greer's involvement as suspicious?" Wisp shakes her head. "Not a thing." she shrugs very slightly. "She'd been doing things around here, and such, mostly. Did the initial medical evaluation on that new trainee..." Shockwave nods. "Alright. Is there anything else you feel should be on record about this affair? How about Doc himself... was there anything to lead you to believe he was capable of such an attack prior to the act?" Wisp sighs and shakes her head. "Not a thing at all. That's one of the things that bothered me so much." Shockwave says, "You characterized his reaction as a..." He glances at his notes, "... a reaction to a trigger to some sort of programming?" Wisp shakes her head a little bit and shrugs. "Well, that's almost what it seemed like. He acted totally disoriented, then got up as Hawk came closer, and slashed him." Shockwave nods, making another note. "Did he say anything during the attack?" Shockwave looks up at Wisp, eyebrows carefully neutral. Wisp nods a little at that, considering. "He sounded kinda sad, and upset like. Not like someone who was about to make an attack, but someone almost apologizing for something, or such. I didn't hear all of it, mind you..." Shockwave nods without surprise. "OK. I think I have enough for now." Shockwave closes the notepad. "If you think of anything else that could be pertinent, will you contact Law or myself?" Wisp nods a little bit at that. "Certainly." Shockwave nods, and stands. "How long are you on watch?" Wisp hmms at that. "I probably should be getting off sometime soon, actually." she shrugs. Shockwave nods. "Me, as well. Yours was my last interview." Shockwave nods politely. "Good night, Captain." Wisp nods a little at that. "Night." Shockwave heads to the barracks.